Frozen Kindness
by DarkStoneEdge
Summary: This is a sequel to Desolation Of Magic. I suggest you read that first, but you don't have to. NOTE I do not own the characters. In this fanfiction, we see the aftermath of Twilight's rule, following Fluttershy. This also has a sequel, called Broken Loyalty.
1. Chapter 1

The pastel Pegasus shakily exhaled, the silvery wisp clearly visible in the frigid air. Shaking the frost off of her feathery wings, the Pegasus entered the remains of her cottage. An old, leather book sat in the back of the ruins. She lit a candle, it's weak flame illuminating the room. Gently opening the charred pages of the book, the Pegasus began to write.

_ 'History repeats itself', a saying we all know, yet no one abides to it's hidden meanings. The Demon Queen, has caused enough hatred and despair for the Windigoes to return to Equestria. My animals have long since fled, and even Angel has turned from me. "We trusted you! You and your friends!" They scolded me. Their betrayed expressions haunt me, even today. With it being a year after the Queen has been supposedly reformed, the remnants of her rule are still painfully obvious. She lives in exile, not bearing the aggressive words of the civilians._

Closing the book, the Pegasus's eyes scanned the tattered room. Anything left of the furniture was coal black, crumbling from time alone. Nopony had taken the job of rebuilding the town, though it was almost unrecognisable. The Pegasus was quite fortunate, her house retaining it's basic structure throughout the destruction. Leaving the cottage, the Pegasus wandered the streets soiled in rubble. Any civilians she passed scoffed at her, for she was once close friends with the Demon Queen, and they acted blind to the fact that the Pegasus had been captured by the Queen soon after she took over. Keeping her gaze to the ground, the Pegasus ignored the hateful words of the ponies, folding her ears down to stop the words from ringing in them.

"Where are you going? Out of town, I hope!"

"Looking at the ruins, huh? Enjoying our torture?"

"So nice of you to keep your house intact while we suffer!"

Mothers sighting the Pegasus soon hurried their foals along, not wanting them to see the Pegasus. Their words and actions stabbed a fresh wound into the Pegasus, but she could no longer retreat to her cottage. A single tear running down her cheek, The Pegasus continued her pointless wandering. Seeing her cry, the civilians burst into hysterical and cruel Pegasus had no sanctuary, for everypony knew of her friendship with the former Queen. Rather than being cornered and tormented, the Pegasus altered her path to return to the ruins she called home. Wiping the tears from her face, the Pegasus began to write once again.

_ I can distantly remember happier times, where we were loved and admired throughout Equestria. My friends have all deserted Ponyville, and nopony, not even I, knows their whereabouts. I hope they're not as terrified and helpless as I am. I have considered leaving and searching for them, but those who have left our town have always returned in tears. I can only hope that they aren't suffering. The winds are getting colder, and I fear that Equestria will be completely frozen at this rate. The thermometer I placed outside has never raised a degree, and it was freezing when I put it out there. When will this eternal Winter end? I'm sure everypony is wondering the same thing. Nopony seems to realize, however, that we cursed ourselves._


	2. Chapter 2

Days fly by so easily. The clock's seems to be broken, never getting the time exactly right. In reality, the gauge of time is how frozen the Pegasus's heart becomes. The coldest thing imaginable lies within the hearts of ponies, the frigid arrows stabbing into a shy Pegasus.

During brighter, happier days, where building were whole and everypony smiled, the Pegasus gleamed in kindness and consideration. The delicate balance of trust had been shattered by an imaginary mallet that the strings of fate had conjured.

The Pegasus's eyes had run out of tears to cry, an expression of despair frozen on her face. Occasionally, the hostile civilians would visit her, hurling rocks and other projectiles at the cottage in an attempt to make it crumble.

During these moments, the Pegasus would cower next to a weak flame, the weather getting colder by the day. Ever since the strings of fate had turned from the Pegasus, people began despising her, turning harsher just like the weather.

"We demand you stop this witchcraft!" The Pegasus faintly overheard from outside the ruin's walls. A speck of annoyance flickered through her body. The civilians would believe anything if it provided another reason to despise that innocent Pegasus.

This new emotion shocked and intrigued the Pegasus. She hadn't felt it in years. Somehow invigorated, the Pegasus flung open the door and stormed outside.

"How dare you believe such a quizzical rumor!" She scolded them, "What proof do you have that this weather is my fault and not yours?"

The statement caused pandemonium amongst the mob, their words drowned out by each other's. After silently glaring at the crowd in front of the cottage, she reentered the structure. Devilishly grinning about her actions and courage, the Pegasus burst into maniacal laughter, not noticing frost creeping into the room, the icy lace slowly etching itself into the ruins.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time the villagers visited the Pegasus, she shrieked at them in delight and hatred, Through the window, painful insults were exchanged, the temperature dropping lower. The Pegasus, however, was burning the fire of rage inside her so brightly, she felt no cold at all. The cowardly and selfless conciseness of hers was being torn and corrupted, unleashing a demon she'd tried to keep hidden since her childhood.

The civilians provided the ingredients for one crazed Pegasus, and the one drinking the potion couldn't care less. As she spat resentful words at the enraged mob, the frost seeping into her room became more and more of a problem. They froze over the door, the resident of the prison not noticing at all. When the crowd dispersed, the Pegasus turned to her book. Grabbing her pencil, the Pegasus furiously wrote.

_ I haven't had this much fun in years! The cursed civilians are such a fun toy! I'm so glad I stayed here! I wa_

The Pegasus dropped the pencil in panic as she noticed frost lacing the edge of the desk. Her eyes darted around the room as the Pegasus took in her surroundings. The room was encased in a thick layer of ice. Icicles littered the ceiling. Glancing back at the book, she saw only unreadable scribbles.

Transparent spirits that glittered like the icy walls soon appeared before the Pegasus. As they glared at her, the Pegasus felt her energy being drained from her, her mind and vision fogging up. Beginning to sway from side to side, the Pegasus lost track of thoughts and emotions.

Everything went black. The Pegasus made no attempt to open her eyes. Instead, she allowed an unrecognizable sound escape her throat. Judging from the way it echoed around the room, she was no longer in her cottage, and instead in some form of cavern. Now consciously straining herself to open her eyelids, she scanned the setting.

Crystals that never stayed quite the same color whenever you looked at them again were rooted into the walls. The walls were quite clearly ice, yet nothing could be seen behind them. Further inward was what appeared to be a complex system of tunnels.

The Pegasus tried to move, only to find herself trapped in an icy cocoon. At her hooves, she noticed a large timer counting downwards by the minute. I read 9:46. Where in Equestria _was _the Pegasus?


	4. Chapter 4

The steadily ticking timer supplied a sense of urgency and despair to the situation. The Pegasus emptily stared at the clock, knowing of its importance, yet not its purpose. The icy cocoon surrounding her began to spawn claustrophobia within it's captive, seeming to drain the hope and energy from the prisoner.

The Pegasus was too exhausted to struggle against her prison, or even to protest. Sighing, she longed for the village of rubble, where the easily enraged villagers provide entertainment. She also longed for the rational part of her mind, which allowed her the capacity to make successful decisions.

A tortured scream of agony from right next to the Pegasus broke the eerie silence. Her head swerved sideways to find that other frigid chambers resided next to the Pegasus. A stallion's cries for help resounded around the cavern, and the Pegasus reached to cover her ears. Discovering she was unable to lift her arms, she subjected herself to the screams. Whatever was left of the rational mind that the Pegasus wished for was dissolving, as she began to despise fate itself.

Glancing at the clock again, the Pegasus witnessed what she had most feared. The electronic lights blinked, reading 0:00. Catching a whiff of acid, the Pegasus choked back a sob. Ever so slowly, a strange fluid entered the cocoon. The Pegasus felt her flesh burning, flaming pain shooting through her body. Like the stallion, she shrieked deafeningly, crying to be rescued.

Refusing to look down at her hooves, the Pegasus felt her body withering away as the fluid rose. She bit her lip to stop her pitiful screaming, only succeeding in puncturing the skin of her lower lip. Blood trickled down into the acidic liquid, dying it from clear to red. The Pegasus held her head upwards, in a futile attempt not to let it become submerged. As the fluid rose above the Pegasus's nose, her vision blurred. Her breath slipping away from her, the Pegasus lost track of sound, the silence even eerier than before. Accepting that her end was now, the Pegasus blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Why am I alive?_ The Pegasus asked herself silently. After the cocoon consumed her, she was apparently unconsciously transported to a room of some sorts. Unsurprisingly, the walls were made of ice, yet the Pegasus no longer felt cold in the frigid area. Carefully surveying the surroundings, the Pegasus saw no way in or out. She attempted to stand, but it felt peculiar when she moved, as if her body had lost all weight.

Her mind wobbled when she moved quickly. The room was eerily silent, any noise, however quiet, echoed. Realizing she had lost all memory of before she appeared in the icy caverns, the Pegasus jolted upwards. The sudden motion made her feel woozy, so she immediately collapsed.

"Where Am I?" The Pegasus questioned the emptiness, shocked at her unintelligible words. In the corner of her eye, the Pegasus identified a small, pointed ice crystal. Nudging herself towards it, she reached out to it with her hoof, hoping it would free her from the grasp of fate.

Sharply gasping, the Pegasus froze. Her once pastel, butter colored coat had vanished. In place of her flesh was a transparent image, radiating blue light. The floor around her hooves was encased in frost. Gazing upon her reflection in the mirror, the Pegasus's eyes widened.

She was now a Windigoe. Something was amiss, however. Her spirit like body retained her form rather than that of a Windigoe's. On a small end table in the corner of the room a very formal looking paper-no-letter sat, addressed to her. Pleasantly surprised to discover that she could read, the Pegasus recited:

_Dearest ex-Pegasus reading this letter,_

_ You have been elected as the next ruler of the Windigoes. We have kept your form inside of you to give you a sense of identity, though we suggest you forget your name. We would be honored if you accepted the position, for we are sure you would be a suitable ruler for us. However, if you will not accept the position, we could always find a replacement. If you decide to take up our offer, please sign this letter. We'll fetch it in around 30 minutes, so decide quickly._

__X_

A demonic grin spread across the Pegasus's face.

"This could be fun"


End file.
